giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Вадаси/Герой
Умения }} союзников. | desc-en = HOLD `skill1button: Beam that heals allies. | name-l-ru = Выручка | skill-l = E/RB,ЛКМ/RT: каждая сфера улучшает на 20 ОЗ/с. | name-l-en = Succour | skill-l-en = `skill4button,`skill1button: Each Orb increases healing by an additional 20 HP/s. | name-ll-ru = Праведная защита | skill-ll = E/RB,ЛКМ/RT: при исцелении со сферами дает +15 ед. союзным целям. | name-ll-en = Righteous Defenses | skill-ll-en = `skill4button,`skill1button: Healing with Orbs gives +15 armor to targeted allies. | name-lr-ru = Передача жизни | skill-lr = без сфер мощнее, но расходует здоровье. | name-lr-en = Life Transfer | skill-lr-en = Healing without Orbs is more powerful, but sacrifice health. | name-r-ru = Свет правосудия | skill-r = Во время исцеления также наносит 1 противнику рядом с вашими союзниками. | name-r-en = Light of Judgement | skill-r-en = While healing, also damage one enemy near your allies. | name-rl-ru = Контраст |skill-rl = Повышает для КАРЫ. | name-rl-en = Contrast |skill-rl-en = Increases crit chance for `skill2button SMITE. | name-rr-ru = Решимость |skill-rr = E/RB,ЛКМ/RT: со сферами, при попадании во врага получает спереди на 15%. | name-rr-en = Determination |skill-rr-en = `skill4button,`skill1button: With Orbs, gain +15% front damage reduction when hitting foes.}} врагам. СО СФЕРАМИ: накладывает (3 с). | desc-en = HOLD `skill2button: Beam that damages enemies. WITH ORBS: also inflicts burning (3s). | name-l-ru = Цепной удар | skill-l = +15% к . | name-l-en = Chain Smiting | skill-l-en = Gain +15% damage. | name-ll-ru = Плавящий луч | skill-ll = E/RB,ПКМ/LT: со сферами (-10 ед. брони на 1 с). | name-ll-en = Meltdown | skill-ll-en = `skill4button,`skill2button: With Orbs, inflicts cracked armor. (-10 armor, 1s) | name-lr-ru = Очищающее пламя | skill-lr = E/RB,ПКМ/LT: со сферами союзники рядом с целью получают на 2 с. Не действует на себя. | name-lr-en = Purifying Flame | skill-lr-en = `skill4button,`skill2button: With Orbs, allies near your target gain debuff immunity. (2s) Does not affect self. | name-r-ru = Искатель пламени | skill-r = ПКМ/LT: пронзающий врагов снаряд (заменяет атаку лучом). E/RB,ПКМ/LT: тратит сферу, попадания наносят и (3 с). | name-r-en = Flameseeker | skill-r-en = `skill2button: Projectile that passes through foes. (Replaces beam attack) `skill4button,`skill2button: Uses an Orb, hits deal damage and inflict burning. (3s) | name-rl-ru = Негасимое правосудие |skill-rl = При попадании в горящего врага наносит больше и продлевает на 3 с. | name-rl-en = Smoldering Judgement |skill-rl-en = Upon hitting a burning foe, deals increased damage and extends burn. (3s duration) | name-rr-ru = Вечное пламя |skill-rr = Не тратит последнюю сферу. Со сферами урон уменьшается на 25%. | name-rr-en = Eternal Flame |skill-rr-en = Will not use your final Orb. Reduced damage with Orbs by 25%.}} }} ваше здоровье (120 ОЗ в течение 3 с). СО СФЕРАМИ: использует сферу. | desc-en = `skill3button: Regenerate your health (120 HP over 3s). WITH ORBS: Uses an Orb. | name-l-ru = Хранительница веры |skill-l = E/RB,Q/LB: со сферами уменьшает время перезарядки на 5 с. | name-l-en = Keeping the Faith |skill-l-en = `skill4button,`skill3button: With Orbs, reduces cooldown by 5s. | name-ll-ru = Божественная защита |skill-ll = Получает на 10% (3 с).E/RB,Q/LB: со сферами получает спереди на 20% (3 с). | name-ll-en = Divine Protection |skill-ll-en = Gain +10% front damage reduction. (3s), With Orbs, gain +20% front damage reduction. (3s) | name-lr-ru = Божественная ярость |skill-lr = Q/LB,ПКМ/LT: +15% к на 3 с. E/RB,Q/LB: со сферами +30% на 3 с. | name-lr-en = Divine Fury |skill-lr-en = Gain +15% damage. (3s), With Orbs, gain +30% damage. (3s) | name-r-ru = Усиление молитвы |skill-r = Q/LB,Q/LB: использует все сферы. E/RB,Q/LB,Q/LB: со сферами дает (3 с) и усиливает (30% к скорости, +50 ОЗ/с за каждую сферу). | name-r-en = A Foment of Prayer |skill-r-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: Use all Orbs. `skill4button,`skill3button,`skill3button: With Orbs, gain a speed boost (3s). Increased heal per Orb (30% speed, +50 HP/s per orb). | name-rl-ru = Очищающий ветер |skill-rl = Q/LB,Q/LB: со сферами . | name-rl-en = Cleansing Wind |skill-rl-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: With Orbs, lose debuffs. | name-rr-ru = Святой ветер |skill-rr = E/RB,Q/LB,Q/LB: при использовании врагов рядом. Дает , если вы оттолкнули врага. | name-rr-en = Holy Ghust |skill-rr-en = `skill4button,`skill3button,`skill3button: On use, adjacent enemies are pushed away. Gives Focus if an enemy is pushed.}} (3 с). | name-ll-en = Holy Wrath | skill-ll-en = Allies near you gain 100% crit chance. (3s) | name-lr-ru = Убежище | skill-lr = Союзники рядом с вами получают +20 ед. на 3 с. | name-lr-en = Sanctuary | skill-lr-en = Allies near you gain +20 armor. (3s) | name-r-ru = Полная преданность | skill-r = Призыв 3 сфер дает +15% к и на 4 с. | name-r-en = Complete Devotion | skill-r-en = Summoning 3 Orbs gives +15% more healing and damage for 4s. | name-rl-ru = Божественное обновление |skill-rl = При создании 3 сфер время перезарядки БОЖЕСТВЕННОГО ВЕТРА уменьшается на 5 с. | name-rl-en = Divine Renewal |skill-rl-en = Summoning 3 Orbs reduces `skill3button DIVINE WIND cooldown by 5s. | name-rr-ru = Созерцание пустоты |skill-rr = При уровне здоровья ниже 50% дает 5% за каждую сферу. | name-rr-en = Contemplate the Void |skill-rr-en = When below 50% health, gain 5% Focus for each Orb you create.}} }} и +25% к }} (4/6/8 с). | desc-en = Gain 90% damage resistance and +25% healing (4s/6s/8s). | name-l-ru = Хранитель | skill-l = +10% к . Дает при лечении или усилении союзника (раз в 5 с). | name-l-en = Another's Keeper | skill-l-en = +10% healing power. Gain Focus when you buff or heal an ally. (Once per 5s) | name-ll-ru = Лечение энергией | skill-ll = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ дает +20% (действует до смерти героя). | name-ll-en = Focused Healing | skill-ll-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: +20% healing power after using your FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) | name-lr-ru = Настоящая дружба | skill-lr = Каждая помощь или убийство дает (4 с). | name-lr-en = Amity | skill-lr-en = Gain 80 HP/s after each assist or kill. (4s) | name-r-ru = Порицание | skill-r = ПКМ/LT: удваивает урон . | name-r-en = Condemnation | skill-r-en = `skill2button: Double damage bonus for critical hits. | name-rl-ru = Сильный дух |skill-rl = ПКМ/LT: со сферами шанс значительно выше. | name-rl-en = Keen Spirit |skill-rl-en = `skill2button: Crit chance increases rapidly when using Orbs. | name-rr-ru = Сила и энергия |skill-rr = F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: при использовании ЭНЕРГИИ дает +7% к базовых атак (до +14%, действует до смерти героя). | name-rr-en = Focused Might |skill-rr-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Gain +7% basic attack damage when you use FOCUS. (Max +14%, lasts until you die)}} Таланты во время исцеления. | clashRU = +15 ед. во время лечения. | nameEN = Swift Deliverance | descEN = `skill1button: RAY OF LIGHT grants +15% movement speed while healing. DURING CLASH: Gain +15 armor while healing.}} на 20 ОЗ/с больше. | clashRU = Дополнительное в начале. | nameEN = Divine Light | descEN = Heals you for an additional 20 HP/s. DURING CLASH Additional healing on start.}} . | clashRU = Третья сфера не расходует здоровье. | nameEN = Spiritual Refreshment | descEN = Gain 25 stamina.DURING CLASH Sacrifice no health for a third Orb.}} Советы Категория:Описания героев